Acceptance
by Ali-shan
Summary: Ce sont eux, les responsables, qui m'ont amené ici, au terme de ma vie, mes assassins, mes bourreaux, mes frères...Mais ils ne le savent pas, n'estce pas?


**Acceptance**

**Auteur:** Sunhawk, je traduis simplement.

**Genre**: Angst, un peu de sang. J'en dis pas plus. Oneshot.

**Note**: Cette fiction est courte, je sais, mais les lecteurs avisés sauront reconnaître le travail de syntaxe et de choix des mots dans cette histoire. C'est une histoire courte, mais riche! Et elle donne à réfléchir sur un thème qui n'a été que très peu abordé.

**Note 2:** J'ai désormais le champ libre pour traduire les fictions de Sunhawk. Donc s'il y a des demandes, n'hésitez pas. (Mais mollo hein, je susi déjà sur TIO, et vous n'êtes pas près d'en voir la fin XD!)

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

La lumière est douloureusement éclatante, et juste cela cloche. Le soleil ne devrait pas vous éblouir pendant que vous mourrez. Quand vous mourrez, il devrait être voilé. L'obscurité réconfortante. Mais il n'y a aucune obscurité pour moi...Je reçois l'éclatante, chaleureuse lumière du jour. J'imagine que ça rend la mare de sang encore plus choquante, parce que quand je daigne poser mes yeux sur lui, Quatre n'arrive apparemment pas à se détacher de cette vision. De moi. Il est très chamboulé, et j'y pense vaguement, je devrais essayer de retrouver un peu de ma voix pour le réconforter. Mais elle semble m'avoir abandonné ici au terme de ma vie. Trowa essaye de presser ma blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie, et j'aimerai qu'il arrête, parce que ça brûle comme un fils de pute. Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'agonir.

'Ah...putain, Duo...' Trowa murmure et nos yeux restent accrochés pendant un moment. Je peux voir qu'il sait, et je peux voir qu'il sait que je sais aussi. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir leur dire au revoir à tous.

'Tiens bon, Duo...' Me dit Quatre, serrant ma main dans la sienne. Je peux l'y voir, entre les siennes...mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les sentir. Je ne ressens pas grand-chose à part cette douleur sur laquelle les mains de Trowa reposent. Et le regret...ouais; un petit peu de regret.

J'entends vaguement quelqu'un accourant; le souffle entrecoupé d'une respiration haletante et Heero est soudainement là de l'autre côté de moi, près de Quatre. Il semble nauséeux, et j'aimerai pouvoir lui balancer une quelconque remarque flippante pour le détendre, mais il ne me reste apparemment pas assez de souffle. 'L'ambulance arrive,' dit-il avant que ses yeux ne lui disent ce que Trowa et moi savions déjà. 'Merde,' il murmure, faisant écho à Trowa.

Je crois que Quatre est le seul qui n'ait pas compris. Mais il dit enfin, doucement, 'On est là, avec toi Duo...juste là.' Et je pense qu'il sait peut-être.

Ouais...toute la bande est là. A part un. D'une certaine façon, Heero semble lire dans mes pensées et je le vois sortir l'émetteur. Il se recule, pour que je ne puisse pas entendre, avant qu'il n'appelle le dernier membre de notre équipe. Sa voix s'amplifie. Il parle très...brusquement. Je le vois ranger la radio dans sa poche et revenir vers nous.

'Il arrive', me dit-il doucement, et il prend mon autre main. Leur présence est rassurante, bien que je semble si séparé de mon corps que je ne pourrais pas affirmer pouvoir sentir leur contact. Excepté celui de Trowa...pressant son T-shirt déchiré dans la blessure de ma poitrine. Essayant désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais ne réussissant qu'à la ralentir...et à me garder près d'eux quelques minutes de plus. Je ne m'en soucie guère maintenant. Je ne peux pas leur dire au revoir. Mais ils sont là avec moi...les quatre hommes à qui j'ai vendu ma vie. Pour qui j'ai vendu mon avenir et mon bonheur. Je pouvais tenir encore un peu.

J'ai toujours su que je finirais comme ça. Je pense que nous finirons tous de la même façon. Nous avons survécu à une guerre, puis nous avons survécu à une autre. Nous avons amené la paix sur la Terre entière avec notre sang, et qu'avons-nous fait juste après? Rejoindre les Preventers comme un seul homme. Repartir au combat.

Vous voulez savoir mon secret? Je n'ai jamais voulu. Je voulais juste déposer les armes et disparaître. J'aurais voulu profiter de la paix que nous avions établie. Et d'une vie qui n'incluait ni morts, ni sang.

Je me rends compte de l'ironie de la situation, et je pense à rigoler, mais rien ne s'échappe à part une toux dont le son est bizarrement étouffé. La douleur dans ma poitrine explose si soudainement que je me demande si ma prochaine inspiration ne serait pas la dernière.

'Tiens bon, Duo' Quatre chuchote. 'Les secours arrivent.'

Je me demande duquel d'entre nous se fout-il. Quand je peux à nouveau voir, Wufei est là, derrière Heero, et il semble être submergé par la culpabilité. Je voudrais lui demander s'il apercevait peut-être sa propre mort. Je voudrais leur demander s'ils comprenaient, maintenant.

'Oh, merde,' Wufei murmure doucement, et j'imagine que ça résume assez bien la situation. Nous sommes tous là à présent, et nous savons tous. Mais je ne semble toujours pas pouvoir leur dire mes adieux. Je n'ai pas assez de souffle. Peut-être n'y a-t-il plus d'envie non plus. Que pourrais-je bien leur dire, à ces hommes qui m'ont amené ici?

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça? Je ne serais pas l'un des vôtres, si vous ne m'y aviez pas poussé? Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça? Mais que pouvais-je bien faire, des années auparavant, quand j'avais hésité...quand j'avais voulu me retirer, et que mes amis s'étaient détournés de moi?

Oh, il n'y a jamais eu de menaces. Pas de récriminations. Mais les choses commencèrent à...changer. Quand notre fratrie fit son choix et que je ne l'avais pas suivi...Je n'en faisais déjà plus partie. J'étais considéré comme...un étranger. Un indésirable. Je n'avais désormais plus ce sentiment d'unité, de famille qui m'avait porté tout au long de la guerre. Que pouvais-je donc faire? La seule chose que je savais faire...suivre le mouvement. Ne pas rester au dehors, là où il faisait si froid.

Je rejoignis les Preventers. Je rejoignis la bande et redevins un frère. Ne se sont-ils jamais doutés de ce qu'ils avaient fait? Probablement pas; je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils l'avaient fait consciemment.

Et me voilà, au terme de ma vie. Mon numéro avait été tiré...ma chance avait tourné. La balle ne m'avait pas manqué. Le miracle ne s'était pas produit, et tout était fini. Que pourrais-je vous dire, mes frères?

_Adieu. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. D__urant__ ces ultimes minutes...je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous pardonner. Mais vous ne le saurez jamais, n'est-ce pas?_

Ma poitrine ne me fait plus mal. Quatre pleure. Tout est froid, mais je m'en fiche. Ils sont là, tout autour de moi, me touchant même si je ne le sens pas. Me murmurant leurs propres adieux, mais je ne peux plus les entendre.

L'amitié. Un mot si étrange. Il peut être si profond ou si...dénué de sens. L'avais-je partagée? J'avais offert ma vie pour elle...mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir profité. Une vraie amitié ne devrait-elle pas rester intouchée malgré les différences? Ne devrait-elle pas les accepter? Ne devrait-elle pas transcender les croyances personnelles? M'ont-ils jamais aimé...ou ont-ils simplement chéri l'idée de nous cinq réunis? L'élite des Preventers?

_Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Vous ne pouviez pas m'accepter d'une autre manière.__ Il semble étrangement approprié que les quatre d'entre vous se tiennent__ maintenant__ ici__ avec mon sang sur vos mains._

_Adieu._

* * *

**Un petit commentaire? A la prochaine! **


End file.
